The Poem
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A Valentine's Day story based on my OC who wants to make a good impression to his love interest by writing out some literature to read out for her but it was at first messed up until the ending, it was a blessing in disguise(Is it or not?)


**The Poem**

**Note: This is a seasonal story and yes it's been last month since I wrote my stories based on the cartoon. So enjoy!**

* * *

Scribbling can be heard from a distance in the BRAWL gang's cabin. Lee can tell that Allan is writing something as he browsed through the newspaper. Somehow on the front page shows a picture of Superman punching Neutron(A supervillain that has nuclear powers) and beside him is Batman grabbing Killer Moth and Firefly's heads knocking them onto each other. Below the picture is another picture of the Flash kicking Heatwave(a pyromaniac criminal) and Captain Cold and beside him is the Green Arrow clashing with Merlyn the Dark Archer. While he's reading, William came in and noticed the front page.

"Heroes and Villains these days huh?"

"Indeed and anyway, where have you been and why do I smell drops of sweat which is aka beads of perspiration?"

"Long story."

**(Flashback)**

"Ready Edward?"

"This is totally insane! Why do you want me to be the goalkeeper?"

"Just shut up and get ready." Wasting no time, William readied the football. After a few seconds, he delivered a powerful kick that...hit the goalpost and it ricocheted all over the palce until it landed at..."CRASH! BANG! BOOM! CLANG!" Upon hearing that, "What was that?" asked Edward. The dung beetles who are watching the game somehow...

"It sounds like a wild party!"

"And we love parties! WOO-HOO!"

They were wrong however when Raj, Samson and the loon twins passed by and Samson looking from a distance answered: "It sounds like half of Acorn Flats was devastated by a single football. Good thing I wasn't there to see it" There was silence for a while. "Well William?" asked Edward grinning. "Alright I'll get it." he sighed in disgust. As he left, "So what were you guys doing at the girl's camp?"

"Well, me and Ping-Pong helped Samson in his magic tricks."

"And while I do that, Raj did some beatboxing." That surprised Edward wondering why they are giving performances at Acorn Flats as they continued to wait for William...

Later after half an hour, "What's taking him so long?" asked Ping-Pong. That's when William arrived with the football and yelling. "RUN! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"You know who!" Now that he said it, all the Bean scouts scattered in different directions fleeing from them...

**Now...**

"You're lucky to be alive otherwise you'll..."

"Finished!" Both stopped talking to see Allan studying the paper he wrote and smiling dreamily, he went to take a nap. "What's he doing?" asked William.

"Recently, I taught him some poetry and he plans to write and read one to make a good impression on someone we all know as..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know that." William then went to see what poem Allan wrote. "I advise you not to interfere with it. Otherwise, you know the saying, "Every mistake has consequences in our actions." Advised Lee. William gave him the thumbs-up as he looked at it for a moment then wondered whether he could...

* * *

**Later on...**

With his blue hair tidied up covering his left eye, uniform groomed and with the poem in his hand, Allan made his way to Acorn Flats to do his job. Lee accompanied him to provide assistance. When they arrived, they found them sitting on one of the benches nearby chatting among themselves.

"Heard it's Valentine's Day today."

"Yeah Gretchen and just now, Samson performed magic tricks for me and it's tremendously awesome!"

"Wow Almondine, if you ask me, Raj's beatboxing which he performed for me is extremely amazing!"

"Well Nina, wait until you'll check this out! Lazlo gave me a heart-shaped box full of chocolates with our picture together pasted on top of it!"

The other girls were amazed as Patsy opened the box to reveal heart-shaped pieces of chocolate. She then shared it with her friends and as they enjoyed themselves, "Hey look! It's Allan and Lee!" Nina called out as the 2 boys approached them. That's when Gretchen stood up demanding. "You guys got a lot of nerve to come here because just now we had some major problems with your other friends!" Looking around Acorn Flats, "I see shards of glass all over the cabins and the watchtower has collapsed greatly my friend." Lee then said: "In that case, I'll get Recon to put everything back in place." As the lynx departed, Allan turned to the girls asking: "So, has anyone seen Amber?" That's when she arrived meeting her friends and he turned red upon seeing her appearance. "Hi girls what's going on?" she asked upon meeting them. "Just look in front of you." answered Almondine. That made her blush upon seeing him. "Gee ever since he gave her that tiny rock on her birthday(see my fanfic "A rare and precious gift), she's head over heels to him!" Gretchen muttered to Nina for she has no interest in this holiday. "Yeah and in the end, they became lovebirds." finished Nina as right now, Allan and Amber are gazing at each other's eyes as they walked closer and closer to each until, "So blue hair, what brings you here today?" He smiled answering: "That you will know soon enough once I read this." Allan held out the poem he wrote and before reading it, he tossed a rose to Amber and smelling it, she blushed even more as the rose smells like nature.

Now, Allan reads the poem and here's how it goes.(It's a short and simple one and it's my first time trying to write one out)

**Title: Beautiful**

_How beautiful you are, my darling_

_Oh how beautiful are your eyes_

_You are like a lily among the thorns and thistles compared to the other girls_

_For you smell like the rainbows in the sky_

_Strengthen me with your soul and spirit_

_Refresh me with your cheerfulness for it draws my heart nearer to you_

_When I have grown tried, I would love sitting with you_

_Oh how beautiful you are, my darling_

_Oh how beautiful are your eyes and will you..._"WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HECK?!"

All the squirrel scouts looked surprised at what he said until Lee arrived with Recon and his gadgets and while Recon gets to work, "So my friend, how did it go?" All Allan can do is stammer. "Uh...Uh..." Noticing his reaction, Lee looked at the poem for a moment and stated: "Hmmm, the last part of the poem really looks like William's handwriting. To top it off, you didn't added that line into your poem. Did you my friend?" That surprised Allan for a moment and after some careful analysis, "Why that...WILLIAM!" Telepathically, he can tell that he was passing by eating a bar of chocolate and hearing Allan's yell, he froze. "Crap! I guess a little bit of help that I did really backfired ticking him off." He thought as he finished his snack and tried to tip-toe in silence to avoid him when, "SHING! CHT!" A kunai zipped passed in front of him and it struck a sign which has an arrow pointing at Acorn Flats and the next thing he knew it, "GOTTA GO!" and the grey wolf ran away from the hare who gave chase at him. Seeing this, Lee decided to stop the squabble before it gets out of hand and as he left Acorn Flats.

After that, "So what's the last line of the poem Allan was about to read until he realized that it wasn't part of it?" asked Almondine as she watched Amber pick it up since Allan dropped it and gave chase to William. "Hmm, the last line says: "Will you marry me?" All the girls gasped in shock. "Wow, no bean scout would ever state these kinds of words." said Nina in an awkward manner. Patsy agreed then turned to Amber and asked: "So what do you think of the poem?" She answered: "Well, I think...I don't like it." Gretchen was satisfied whispering to Nina. "I knew she would say that." However, "But I love it!" That, she fainted and Patsy was like, "I knew you would say that! If only Lazlo can write that kind of poem to me." she said dreamily. They talked about it for a while and Amber even planned to keep the poem as part of her memento between herself and Allan for the future.(Already, the precious stone she got on her birthday also became part of her memento)

While this was going on, passing by again...

"After I pin you William, I'm gonna break your violin!"

"Just break my electric guitar but not my violin please!" He then added to himself while dodging more kunais. "I guess Lee's got a point about his saying since one mistake which I thought could help Allan instead has pissed him off big time and it now has consequences to my actions!" The chase then continued on as Lee was still trying to stop it but as he passed by, he saw the 2 squirrel scouts laughing and chatting together at the poem and seeing this, "I guess it was blessing in disguise after all." he realized with a smile as he continued to stop the chase.

THE END


End file.
